Teardrops on my guitar
by FairLockhart
Summary: one-shot based on Taylor Swift song. Check it out...


Hello everyone! Vivi here!

As usual, grammar mistakes, and I think there's really many grammar mistakes in my story. I've already do my best.

Read and review please? :D

Flames accepted. So, here's the story. Enjoy!

Disclaimer: All of the Final Fantasy VII character on this story owned by Square Enix.

Note: Aerith is alive in this story.

Teardrops on My Guitar

A long, dark-haired woman stared to the window in the middle of night, her eyes so distant. Tifa let out a sigh as she goes to upstairs. She stopped right in front of a door, leaning her head to the door frame. "Cloud…" her eyes started to water but Tifa bit her lip to prevent her from crying.

_**Flashback:**_

_**3 days ago**_

_Tifa was cleaning the bar. She hummed with the song on her radio. The door opened and reveal a handsome, spiky blonde hair man. He smiled at her "Hi Teef," he walked to her. "Hi Cloud, welcome home." She smiled gently at him. "Um…Yeah." He slightly blushing "Hey Teef, I want to talk about something." Tifa slightly raising her eyebrow "Sure, what is it Cloud?" she gestured at him to sit beside her at stool. He followed her. "You know Aerith? The girl I told you a month ago?" she just nodded, signaling him to continue "Well, I've dated her for 2 weeks now. We love each other. You know, not long ago I asked her to stay with me. She agreed, but she said to stay at her place." He looked down to the floor. "So, Cloud…you want to say that you're leaving? And stay with her?" Tifa can feel her hearts shattered, and her visions start blurry. "Y-Yeah, I'll be leaving. I'm sorry…" Cloud didn't want to meet her gaze. "No, that's okay. I'm happy if you're happy." She put her smile even though her hearts hurting. "Tifa…thank you for all you've done to me, and yet I can't give you anything in return." He finally met her gaze and smile a bit. "We're best friend, right Cloud? Don't worry about that. So, when you'll be leaving?" she tried to keep her voice steady. "I'll be leaving now. Is that okay? I've already packed mw belongings." He stood up, waiting for her answer "Yes. That's okay." She said._

_Cloud nodded and headed upstairs and come back with his bag. He doesn't have much of his belongings in the house that he and Tifa sharing for 2 years. "Well Teef, I had better get going now. Thanks again for everything." He smiled and gave her a friendly hug. She returned it and fought the urgent for crying in front of him. Cloud let her go and headed outside. He jumped on his fenrir, turn it on and glanced at Tifa as fenrir darted away from seventh heaven. Tifa just stood there and wave at him._

_She closed the door and fell to her knee and crying her heart out, choking the word 'I love you, Cloud.'_

_She was grateful that Barret taking the kids for a week to Gold Saucer. Tifa stood and stumble when she headed upstairs, to her room. She's laying on her bed and cry until she fell into deep slumber._

_**End of flashback**_

Tifa entered the room and grab her guitar. She sit on the edge of her bed, facing to the window, no one knew she had a guitar and can play it.

She starts tuning it. When she think the tune is perfect, she strumming it. She starts singing with her angelic voice.

_Drew looks at me, I fake a smile so he won't see_

_That I want and I'm needed everything that we should be_

_I'll bet she's beautiful, that girl he talks about_

_And she's got everything that I have to live without_

Tifa can feel a lone tears slide down to her cheek.

_Drew talks to me, I laugh 'cause it's so damn funny_

_And I can't even see anyone when he's with me_

_He says he's so in love, he's finally got it right,_

_I wonder if he knows he's all I think about at night_

_He's the reason for the teardrops on my guitar_

_The only thing that keeps me wishing on a wishing star_

_He's the song in the car I keep singing, don't know why I do_

Soon, that lone tear becomes more and more. She let her tears fell freely. She continue to sing her heart out.

_Drew walks by me, can he tell that I can't breathe?_

_And there he goes, so perfectly,_

_The kind of flawless I wish I could be_

_She better hold him tight, give him all her love_

_Look in those beautiful eyes and know she's lucky 'cause_

_He's the reason for the teardrops on my guitar_

_The only thing that keeps me wishing on a wishing star_

_He's the song in the car I keep singing, don't know why I do_

She's so lost in her world that she didn't know someone in her house. He is leaning on her door frame since Tifa singing and listening to her trembling voice as he stared at her figure form behind.

_So I drive home alone, as I turn out the light_

_I'll put his picture down and maybe_

_Get some sleep tonight_

_He's the reason for the teardrops on my guitar_

_The only one who's got enough of me to break my heart._

_He's the song in the car I keep singing, don't know why I do_

_He's the time taken up, but there's never enough_

_And he's all that I need to fall into._

_Drew looks at me, I fake a smile so he won't see._

The man walks to her slowly. Tifa can't hear the footstep getting closer to her, she's still in her world. He kneeled behind her, on her bed and wrapped his arms firmly around her. Tifa let out a gasp. She turned her face and saw red hair instead of blonde. "Reno…" he didn't answer. Reno just tightening his embrace on her as he snuggles to her shoulder. "Don't cry…You're not this weak. I know it." He whisper to her. "How can you be here?" she ask him and put her guitar on the floor, not trying to free herself from his warm embrace. "I came here for a drink, but no one there, and you forget to lock the bar. But don't worry, I already locked it. " He slowly turn her to face him. Reno wiped her tears with his thumb and look at her eyes with something that Tifa can't put a finger on it. When he pull her head to his broad chest, she cried again, at first it was just a sob, but it turns to be a noisy cries.

Reno stroke her hair lovingly, he can feel his shirt starting to get wet from her tears. He kiss her hair then press his lips again on her forehead. "Reno…" her cried slowly faded. Tifa looked him at the eyes again, "I love you." Those three words came from his mouth, her eyes slightly widened. She didn't believe if what she heard is real or not, "I love you" he said it again, he know she still didn't believe it. He lay on her bed with her and roll over, so he's on top of her. "I really love you Tifa. I want you to know that." Then closed his eye, he leaned and touch her lips with his. Tifa feel relaxed at his touch and slowly kissing him back, her hand rested on his chest.

'It's time to move on. There's no use to keep my hope for Cloud. He's already happy with Aerith. I have my right to be happy, to feel being loved and needed.' She thought.

Reno slightly pull away from her, staring her beautiful wine eye. "You're beautiful. You're perfect for me." He lay beside her and pulled her closer to him. Tifa blushing at his words 'How can he be so sweet?' she slowly wrapped her arms around his. "Reno…" he looked down at her. "Reno, I know that I love you as a friend, but will you let me to learn to love you more than friend? Maybe other people will think you as rebound for me. But I will not thinking you as that. You're more than rebound guy for me. So, please…Will you let me learn to love you?" she stared at his green-forest eyes.

"You know Teef, without you asking that, I'll be willing that for you. You're always more than welcoming to love me. I don't care for what people think about me as a rebound guy or something. The most important thing is that you want to learn to love me. I'm really happy for it." He kiss her forehead softly. "Thank you, Reno…" she snuggled into his chest and slowly fell asleep.

**A few months later**

The sound of laughter can be heard from Seventh Heaven. Tifa glanced at the source of sound, she just chuckled and smiled, she walked to Denzel, Marlene, and Reno. The children playing with him, Marlene sit on his lap and play with his long hair while Denzel sit beside him, drawing a picture of Tifa and Reno. "Hey guys, looks like you're having fun, huh?" Tifa is smiling at them.

"Tifa, Tifa! Look! Here's a picture of you and Reno." Denzel happily showed her the picture he draw earlier. "Oh, that's so sweet…Thank you sweetie." She bent down and kiss Denzel on his cheek. "Hey, where's my kiss I'll be jealous for Denzel if it's just him who got the kiss." Reno put a fake pout on his face. Marlene giggled at him and climb down from his lap. "Come on Denzel. Tifa, we'll be playing outside." Marlene took Denzel hand and go downstairs. "Be careful honey!" Tifa shouted and turn to Reno, "So, where's my kiss?" he smirked. Tifa chuckled softly and sit on his lap "Well, you're not the only one who'll be jealous." Reno raise his eyebrow playfully at her "I'll got jealous to Marlene if she's sitting on your lap." She smirked. "Hey babe, I'm all yours, you can do anything for me. All you have to do is ask. Now, where's my kiss again?" he slowly leaned to her lips "Here" she whispered softly before kissing him with passion. Tifa slightly pull away and rested her forehead on his "Reno, I love you more than anything. Thank you for everything you give to me and the most important is, thank you for letting me learn to love you." She kissed him again, Reno just smiled at the kiss and kiss her back with the same passion.

Fin

Yay! It's end! Well, I guess everyone already know this song from this fanfic title, right?

I know there's already fanfics with this song, but I can't resist to make this story…And I don't know if out there's already have a fanfic with the same stories as mine. I'm sorry if there are.

R&R please? :D


End file.
